Dancing with Death
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Himeno is having nightmares about 7 knights out to get her, in each dream she suffers a gruesome death...can she cope? R&R! Abbi CHAPTER 2 UP
1. The Princess

_**Hey this is my 1st Pretear fic so bare with me!**_

_**Chapter One-**_

_**The Princess**_

Her redish-brown hair blows silently in the wind as she pouts on her balcony. Her father, Kaoru Awayuki, had just married the Queen of the land. Now she was living the life of luxury as Princess Awayuki...or Princess Himeno. Though she had everything any girl could want, she wasnt happy.

Before her father remarried, they had lived in the less fortunate part of town and had very little money. Only then had she been truely happy. She and her father were so close...but now, The Queen seemed to have changed her life, her father punished her for every little thing and her step-mother seem to brain wash him.

Her life had been slowly but surely falling to pieces before now...this just sped up the process,alot. She looked out over the castles extenive lands and sighed. 'Why is this happening to me? Why not someone more...worthy?' she thought wearily.

"Man, I wish I had someone to talk to besides Mawata and Mayune. Neither of them seem very fond of me..." She mused aloud.

"Gawd, She sure is a weird one. Shin are you sure its her?" Himeno heard from somewhere above her.

"W-whos there?" she screeched as she looked all around...not one thing could have said that.

"Hello?" Himeno continued tosearch though she was sure there was nothing there.

"I think she heard us Hayate." Said the voice of a little boy.

"Nonsense. She's to stupid." Said another voice...she then relized they were coing from the roof.

Quickly and quietly Himeno climbed up onto the rail of her balcony and peeked over the edge of the roof. There she saw A man with deep blue hair and deep blue eyes the color of the night sky and a little boy with short blonde her and bright green eyes. Both were wearing strange clothes.

"W-who are YOU?" Himeno lost her balance and fell from the railing. She was tumbling down 3 stories when the man with blue hair grabbed her hand. The next few moments were going by in flashes of light.

The next thing Himeno knew she was hovering a few feet above the ground in a deep blue mini skirt and a white tank top.

"W-what happened to me? Where's that guy? AND HOW AM I FLYING?" she was screaming and yelling.

"Will you shut up?" She heard a voice in her head.

"Where are you?"

"Just concentrate on seperating!"

"Seerating what?"

"The leafe"

"The what!"

"Nevermind, just think about stopping the wind."

Himeno gave a look of pure bewilderment but did as she was told.

Next thing she knew she was in her old outfit again and she landed with a thud on the hard ground.

"Ouch!" She looked up and saw a small boy sitting in a flowere next the the man in blue.

"What happened? Who are you?" She had so many questions but she decided it would be better if she just asked a few.

"Ok now that I know for a fact that you are indeed the one we were looking for, Who are you? What is your name?" The man in the blue tried to force out what he wanted.

"Now now Hayate. Dont you know not to be rude to women?" A man wearing red flew down from the sky and hovered next to the an called Hayate," Hello there beauty, Im Go. Im the Leafe Knight of Warmth. Leafe Knights protect Leafe, the base of all life." Go finished as another younger boy flew down.

"Hiya! Im Mannen the Leafe Knight of Cold!"He has icey blue hair and deep eyes. Another younger boy flew down and joined them.

"'Ello! Im Hajime! The Leafe Knight of Water." Hajime has red hair and deep green eyes. Yet another 2 Knight joined, one had white hair and the other had blonde.

The blonde spoke up," Im Kei, The Leafe Knight of Light and this is Sasame the Leafe Knight of Sound." He pointed to the white haired guy.

Himeno blushed deeply and turned so she could see them all. 'Wow they are all so hot.' she thought to herself.

Then Hayate said," You are the Pretear." Hereyes opened wide and she was starring at her ceiling.

"Oh! I must have fallen asleep." she glanced at her clock," THE RECEPTION!" Himeno jumped out of bed and began to get ready.

When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She had fixed her hair in a high ponytail and had a diamond ponytail holder. She had put on her mothers pearl neckalace, and the dress she wore was an off-the-shoulder pale blue with a connected halter top. She wore matching shoes. She was quite beautiful.

As she walked down the stairwell she noticed a puddle of what looked like honey on a lower step and a thin string that looked like fishing line streatched over it.

Nearby there was a giggle...Mayune. Mr. Tanaka began to walk down the stairs with a box of what looked like wine glasses. He passed Himeno and...

Mayune jumped out from behind a nearby statue and pointed and laughed. "Ha ha Himeno I got you thiis time." She didnt relized Himeno was standing right behind her.

"Mayune?" Himeno said just above a whisper. Her step sister turned around with a dumb look on her face.

"If youre there then whos...?"Mayune and Himeno turned to see Mr. Tanaka rolling down the remaining stair with each step he touched another glass broke.

Himeno turned to laugh at Mayune and relized she was gone. Making her way down the stairs, she entered the living room and her father was standing there awaiting her arrival along with her new step mother...the queen.

" AH the new Princess has finally arrived." Said Queen Natsue coldly,"Mayune has told me of the little prank you pulled on poor Mr. Tanaka just a few minutes ago." Mayune was smirking behind her.

"ME!"Himeno was furious,"She's the one who tried to pull it on me!" Natsue gave her a doubtful look.

"Himeno, I cant allow you to attend our reception. I was astounded that you would pull such a stunt but to blame it on another!" Natsue sent her away and Himeno cursed under her breathe. Until she fell into a restless slumber.

_Himeno sat on the roof and all of the sudden she was surrounded by the 'Leafe Knights'_

_"Not You Again" she cried._

_"Yes us."they chanted together,"But this time we wont be so nice."_

_They lunged for her, she dodge screaming and then she fell a sudden coldness touch her skin. Mannen stood behind her, his eyes glowing red._

_"NO!" She screeched...No!_

_She was almost instantly afterwards blown off the roof by the strong winds emmiting from Hayate._

_She screamed right before she landed headfirst on the sidewalk below her balocny._

She awoke screaming, hot fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wow, that was weirds." She rolled out of bed and slouched over to the closet. she pulled on a deep blue halter top and matching mini with thigh high matching boots.

She slouched down to breakfast and slumped over in her seat.

"Himeno. I have though of a suitible punishment. You will be a maid for a week." Natsue smiled as she entered the dining room.

"WHat?"Himeno acted devstated, though it didnt seem the bad.

She was to go and change immeadiatly. When she was done the black and white maid uniform they all wore seem transformed by her beauty.

She instantly went to work cleaning, cooking, doing laundry, and all the stuff a maid does.

After about 2 hours of 'punishment', the door bell rang and Himeno was the first to answer it.

"Hello, Welcome to Awayuki Castle, may I help you?" She recited the line perfectly and the person spoke. She had been keeping her eyes closed, as she was told to do...

Flashback

Your are to recit this if you answer the door, and remeber keep you eyes closed until it is absolutly nessecary, you should not torture people with such hideous eyes.

Natsue had ordered.

End Flashbach

"Yes is Himeno Awayuki there?" Asked a familiar voice.

Himeno's eyes opened and she recognized the man before her. The thing she dreaded finally came. Terror was building up inside her as he asked a most unwanted question.

_**Hey! done with chapter one! Hope you enjoyed...There is much yet to come in this, Dancing with Death. So stay tuned in for news on my next chapter, Her Deepest Desire and The One of Dreams! **_

_**Till Next Time,**_

_**-Abbi**_


	2. Her deepest Desires and The One of Dream

_**Hey! Back and here's Chapter 2!**_

_**Chapter Two-**_

_**Her Deepest Desires and the One of Dreams**_

(Himeno PoV)

Backing away, I tripped over the rug and fell to the hard wood floor.

"Kris, No not again, please, stay away!" I was stuttering,Why? I know why. Kris was our nextdoor nieghbor at our old nieghbor hood. I just relized why Mayune called it the dirty part of town.

Kris's strawberry blonde hair had specks of dirt in it and his clothes looked like they were never washed.

And me. In the maids uniform looking much cleaner then he when I had spent the last half hour cleaning foyer bathroom.

"Come on babe. You know you wanna ditch this place. Your my Princess, remember?"He tried to pursuade me to leave with him.

"Kris,Im your EX-girlfriend. I broke up with you 3 months ago."I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, come on Himeno! Stop daydreaming Princess."

"Dont call me Princess." I put it shortly before beginning to close the door.

He put his hand out to stop it,"But thats what you are now, Princess."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed and I slammed the door shut.

I probably shouldnt have been so rude but that guy just wont get a clue. That was my worst nightmare of all, Kris found out where I lived. Now he wont leave me alone!

I finished my daily chores and was told by Queen Natsue to go to my room and take a nap, I have night duty.

_"Where am I?" I wandered through the beautiful feilds of flowers and trees and came to one tree in peticular the looked different from the rest. Accually a whole forest of different trees._

_But the tree right in front, the tree with a large whole in the center, drew her attention the most. These trees were not like the other to the extent the looked as though they were made of clouds, like in a dream._

_I traveled across what looked like a bridge of clouds,in blues and pinks._

_I hesitated at the enterance, and began to turn back when I heard and faint laugh behind me._

_"Hello again, Himeno." Said The voice of Hayate._

_"No!" I turned to see 8 pairs of blood red eyes starring at me._

_"I dont think Ive been introduced, Hayate." Said a female voice, "Hello Himeno, I am Meiya the Leafe Knight of Dreams. I know everyone's most innermost desires."_

_I shivered at the thought of her knowing what I really wanted._

_"Ah, well no need to give away what you want until youre DEAD!" All the knights grew claws and fangs, their faces became distorted in anger._

_They all lunged at once, Goh grabbed me by my waist and I felt his claws dig into my pale skin._

_All the other also came from behind, grabbed me with their claws. I was screamind in pain when I relized only one knight had not grabbed me, Hayate._

_He walk closer and closer the extended the claw on his index finger. It was longer then the others. He took his finger and light made a straight line across my neck._

_"Please, No!"I screamed as he made the line even deeper. He contined until I passed out from blood lose. Then I had a dream about Kris and Yaoyi. All of my friends._

_Then they all got smaller and smaller and I felt as though I couldnt breathe. As though someone had punctured my lung. I took deep breathe after deep breathe but it seem as though my condition got worse and worse._

_When my friend disappeared completely I heard a voice say," I am the Princess Of Disaster and you are my Puppet of Fright. Fear the ones called the Leafe Knights. I have come, to save your life. Listen to me, FEAR THE KNIGHTS!"_

_I opened my eyes the split second before I died and all I saw were eight faces starring down at me with a look of utmost hate on every face._

I awoke with a start. Why do I keep dreaming about these Leafe Knights? Just as my though ended my father came into the room and told me that I will not be the only one on night duty like they thoought, they hired a new butler.

"Okay, where is he?" I questioned in a grogy voice.

"Right here."Said a voice that seem a little familiar. I opened my eyes to get a good look at him then screamed.

"Daddy save me!" I ran to my father and jumped behind him.

"Oh, Princess, dont worry hes fine." Said her father cheerfully, then he yawned and excused himself.

"Hello, Im..." I but him off in mid sentace, as I jumped behind a maids bed.

"Your not by any chance Hayate are you?" I gave him a suspicious look.

"How did you know?" He glared.

"Ummmm...I...Uhhhh..."

"Are you a stalker?" He looked at her strangly.

My eyes grew wide at his question,"Of course not!"

"My name is Himeno Awayuki! Im the Princess, in punishment..."

"Ah I see, your her?" He began to study my features,"Do you know any martial art?"

"Ye...wait...why should I tell you...Youre a stupid 'Leafe Knight'." I accused.

"Yes I am now answer my question." I backed away from him quickly.

"Answer mine first! Why do you wanna kill me huh? Answer that!" I screamed.

"Kill you? Youre insane, Why would we want to kill the Pretear?"

"Decause that lady said that you should!"

"Whay lady?"

"That Princess Lady!"

It went like that for awhile, until Natsue came to the kitchen to tell us to shut up and get cleaning.

We worked in silence for a while. When he didnt speak up I did.

"So, whyd you get a job here?" I inquired.

"So I could tell you about the Leafe Knights, but apparently I was not needed." He looked pissed off as he washed the grimy dishes.

"Sorry, but the lady, this Princess Lady, she kept saying stuff in my head like '_I am the Princess of Disaster and you are my Puppet of Fright. Fear the ones called the Leafe Knights.'_ I did because she showed me images of the Leafe Knights killing me." I explained.

"T-The Princess of Disaster! She got to you before me!" Hayate now looked as though he had been hit in the head with a baseball bat.

"Who? Who IS this Princess of Disaster?"

"The Princess of Disaster comes out every now and then but now of all times...thats another BIG reason why we need the Pretear. But most of all, you cant listen to her, The Leafe Knights protect Leafe, the base of life. And the Princess of Disaster steals and uses Leafe for her own selfish evil reasons." Hayate explained,"Dont listen to her!"

"Okay! Okay! I wont!"

"PROMISE!"

"I promise I wont OKAY!" I was really getting annoyed.

I turned back to my pile of silver ware and began putting them away as Hayate piled more clean ones on top.

After about 3 hours we still had to put the already clean dishes away. Hayate came over to help me when he popped a question that didnt make sense," Soooo, will you do it?"

"Do what?" I was getting annoyed from all of his secrecy.

"Be the Pretear..."

"Sorry but I have my own obligations..." I snapped just as we were finishing," Good Night."

"Fine!" He yelled and turned towards the front door.

"..."I turned toward my room, then back to the direction Hayate went...Maybe I could use some adventure in my life.

"I'll just follow him back to where ever hes going and tell him that I'll do it." I whispered to myself.

I followed him all the way through the forest and saw him go up to a rather large tree...He knocked 3 times and a door appear.

He looked around and I dodged behind another tree.

I heard another voice say,"Are you alone Hayate?"

"Duh Sasame."

"Will she do it?"

"Nah."

"WAIT" I yelled,"I...wi...ll"

"Y-you will?" Hayate looked devastated.

"Yeah, for a while now all I wanted is to have thing back to the way they were when I was aloud to where jeans and stuff, But now, I think, I wanna help you guys out."

I didnt know why...but all the sudden my deepest desire was to help...to help everyone.

_**Ok thats all now! Till next time!**_

_**Chapter 3-Discovery**_

_**-Abbi**_


End file.
